With the increased use of cloud computing and data storage in a cloud computing environment, there may be a loss of control over where data is processed and stored. Because of this loss of control, users of cloud computing services may be left wondering where their data are located, whether their data are secure, have their data been replicated, etc. For individuals and their personal data, this potential loss of control may create an uneasy feeling from the resulting loss of privacy. For enterprises, this potential loss of control may create business continuity or legal implications, particularly when dealing with personally identifiable information (PII). For both the individual user and the enterprise user the potential loss of control over data in a cloud computing environment may work to prevent adoption of the technologies and resources offered by cloud computing environments.